Death of Innocence
Vikrans stand at 10 ft tall. But there shortest a VIkran can ever get is 9 1/2 ft humanoid. All vikrans have a pale skin tone with either grey of white hair, and either blue or red eyes on average a vikran has been witnessed to lift up to 250000 tons, vikran soldiers are seen lifting 300000 to 400000 tons. But it is unknown just how much more vikrans can lift. There are records of them lifting objects exceeding 40000 tons Since they live on a planet which is 3 times the size of earth, Vikrans were able to adapt to the strong gravity of the planet. Therefore, their muscular and skeletal structures have evolved to become more robust and strong in order to not erode or be crushed under the immense gravity. Their bones have become highly durable and strong that they are capable of withstanding high impacts and pressures from projectiles. They have very thick muscles that are very advantageous when it comes to high velocity projectiles that might pierce their skins as the thick muscles would be capable of preventing the impact of projectiles like bullets, and other high velocity projectiles, giving them a higher chance of survivability if hit with energy projectiles. This is due to a layer of fatty/muscular membrane that lies just under vikran skin, which is compact into micro-knots, which also provides a naked vikran protection from sharp objects such as knives and swords. As Vikrans are a very fit and well built species. Because of their home-world's gravity, the Average Vikran is much stronger than the average humanoid species, being able to lift more weights, endure more stress, and also being much faster and mobile. Vikrans are also a highly adaptable species, capable of reacting and changing to the environment and situation much more quickly, as well as being quick with their reflexes. They are a highly intelligent with intelligence exceeding superhuman abilities, due to their highly developped frontal, temporal, and mid cortexes, which enable quicker cognitive and sensory processing, giving them a far greater edge in tracking and information processing. There is a saying: 1 vikran is as strong as half an army. 1 vikran soldier is as strong as an entire army the planet has a chemical known as garmine, which is mixed with the planet's C02 and 02. it is a stimulus, that heightens the vikran's senses. The Vikran species has evolved and produced a gland inside their nasal cavities, that contains the garmine compound. A vikran is essentially the apex of a sentient being's evolution. Their brains can process information in far greater output, rivaling even their most sophisticated AI's computing power, giving them hyper sensitive reflexes. They are hyper adapted as a result, and move at speeds that are much too fast for minds to compute, and have far greater endurance due to the gravitational density of their planet of origin. Vikrans are seen to lift up to 25000 tons in weight. A fully trained Vikran infantry/special forces were seen lifting weights from 30000 - 40000 tons. Vikrans such as sions and cetrans are known to exceed that and are capable of lifting far more from information. A vikran has been revorded running at 960 km/hr, whereas a vikran infantry/special forces have been recorded running at speeds of 1000 to 2000 km/hr. Their frontal cortexes, along with their cranial nerves which supply sensory information from the brain can pick up even the smallest of details, and process multiple events occuring around the vikran in nano-seconds, allowing him/her to adapt in seconds to meet and confront the threat.